


make love, not breakfast

by MustafaSuzzivan



Category: Burnt (2015)
Genre: M/M, References to Drugs, References to Sex, and an aperitif of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9227501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MustafaSuzzivan/pseuds/MustafaSuzzivan
Summary: On his way up he convinced himself that he could be nonchalant about the invite. They hardly ever saw each other outside of work. It might be fun. A fun, platonic, non-alcoholic night. Their first since he returned…





	

“What, you mean like you?” Adam asks, strolling out of the shower. And he must be doing this on purpose, taunting Tony with his shirtlessness.

_Yes, you prick, I mean like me._

Or at least, he had meant ‘me’. Before Adam suggested it, thus making him feel equal parts predictable and pathetic.

On his way up he convinced himself that he could be nonchalant about the invite. They hardly ever saw each other outside of work. It might be fun. A fun, platonic, non-alcoholic night. Their first since he returned…

Now Tony sees how transparent it all would have been. How he would have worn the charcoal grey trousers that fit him just so. How Adam would have leaned in to stage whisper something insulting about Reece. How Anne Marie would appear, as she always did at inconvenient moments, to joke about what a handsome couple they made…

“No.”

Adam puts on a shirt, firmly, like he’s drawing the curtains to shut out a Peeping Tom.

Tony pulls himself together, tells himself the man isn’t particularly attractive anymore. There’s a layer of flesh where the wall of muscle used to be. And the devil-may-care stubble looks sort of sloppy on a middle-aged face.

As for the eyes…well, beautiful eyes are overrated. You can’t even compliment them without sounding cliché. And the wolfish smile…eh. He barely smiles nowadays anyway.

“Your therapist’s got a big mouth,” Adam states.

Tony avoids his knowing gaze, glancing around the haphazard hotel room. _Yes, she fucking does._

He didn’t mean to spill his guts over a perfectly nice dinner. But Dr. Rosshilde has always had a way of teasing out the sordid, gory details…

Like the day Tony found out his father was sick and Adam consoled him for all of ten minutes before disappearing. Or the night Adam needed _one last hit_ and Tony provided it, both of them nearly in tears. Or the drunken fuck after they got their first star. And the way anything seemed achievable then. Sainthood, immortality, perfect love…

“Nothing you didn’t know,” Tony murmurs.

He fiddles with the invitation to Reece’s re-launch, watching Adam as he sits on the bed, facing away, focused on his stupid shoes.

“You said at your restaurant everything was possible. I know not _everything_ is possible. Besides…you’re not as pretty as you once were.”

He starts to walk away; stops when Adam awkwardly offers to make him breakfast.

“You mean, cook me breakfast instead of falling in love with me?” Tony asks, amused.

“…yeah,” he intones, not looking back.

“No, thank you. I already ate. But I appreciate the thought.” Tony leaves the passive aggressive invite on the nightstand, reminding his friend to take someone nice.

_A woman, probably. One who can withstand the tidal wave of your tantrums. One who worries like I used to when you go missing. One with a cute kid who tells you your bespoke birthday cake is just okay._

Tony thinks he will always be a little jealous of whoever she turns out to be. But he genuinely hopes things work out between them. It would be a shame to lose two great chefs.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everybody (anybody)! Thanks for stopping by :) I just watched Burnt, and it surpassed my (admittedly low) expectations. 
> 
> I thought it would be yet another 'brilliant male asshole' movie, with female characters that only serve as love interests. And to a certain extent it was. But it also had glorious food porn, and a fantastic cast.
> 
> And even though Sienna Miller did her charming best as Helene, the only love story I cared about was the unrequited one between two dudes...
> 
> So I hope you enjoyed my offering! I'd love to write more about the other characters. Michel and his Michelin revenge plot; Reece and his frienemy-type relationship with Adam; Max chopping off that chef’s nose...
> 
> But let me not get ahead of myself :p


End file.
